


Help You Find Your Way

by purplepetridish



Series: Het Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Alpha, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Girl Penis, High School, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepetridish/pseuds/purplepetridish
Summary: They didn’t ask. That is, in the real world - the career world, the adult world outside of high school - they didn’t ask.





	Help You Find Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty standard omega presentation story, but I love het omegaverse, and female alpha/omega male pairings. I'm not exactly a writer, but I thought I'd try and write more of these at least. :)  
>  **I decided to add a tag for dubious consent because I think it fits the story better than the rape tag. However, because of heat cycles the characters are not in their right states of mind.**

They didn’t ask. That is, in the real world - the career world, the adult world outside of high school - they didn’t ask.

The clock struck twelve. Liz knew because she was watching it. She liked to play a game, in which she would try to look up at the clock exactly at twelve. It had started off as a way to stave off boredom, something to do, but now she could feel twelve every day, as real as she could feel hunger or thirst.

A heavy sigh came from her right. She looked over. Jerm’s cheek was pulled up from resting on his hand. He eyes were glazed and underlined by dark half circles.

Liz stopped tapping her pencil against her notebook and ducked her head down, trying to give him a smile of sympathy and camaraderie but he didn’t notice. So instead, she carefully ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and, chewing on her eraser, tried to think what to write.

_I know it’s easy to get lost, walking in the sort of place you are now, but don’t forget your friends can be a good distraction and help you find your way out._

She careful didn’t mention Gwen, or she-who-must-not-be-named; and stayed away from adding anything along the lines of ‘breakups are hard’ which of course, Jerm knew well enough. After folding the note in two, she threw it on his desk, careful not to glance over so as to give him the privacy to respond.

It took a minute or two for the note to be thrown back on her desk. She un-crumpled the note – now folded in eighths.

_Thanks. I appreciate your support, and you guys. A lot. But I’m not as upset about Gwen, after talking with her I understand why she needed to break it off with me._

_I actually feel sick. I think I might be coming down with something. A fever. Maybe stay away from me the rest of the day._

Liz bit the end of her eraser, hard, and scribbled a note down quickly. 

_Emotional pain can sometimes manifest itself as physical pain. These physical symptoms can be tricky, sometimes they hide the emotions. You know the direct experience I’ve had with similar situations._

Jerm’s response was simple: _Normally I’d agree, but this feels like a fever. All the symptoms. Warm. Tired. Feel like I’m gonna be sick._

Liz disagreed with his self-diagnosis but didn’t want to push the issue further. Instead, she decided with conviction, she’d keep an eye on him for the rest of the day.

**

The lunchroom smelled like burning plastic, and the noise was deafening. It was a nice day outside, but their group had an unspoken agreement to eat at a particular table that was indoors.

“Where’s Jerm?” she asked the others, ten minutes after sitting down and looking for him among the crowd. Hadn’t he gotten food before her?

“I think he went to use the bathroom,” said Eric, the member of their group who hadn’t entered his growth spurt yet.

“No, I think he said he was going to the field. He didn’t look good. I hope he’s alright.”  
“I think he and Gwen talked last night.”

Liz looked around at their worried faced. “I need to give him back his book before next period, so I’m going to look for him. Text me if he comes by,” she lied, and bid them goodbye before picking up her food and leaving.

Pushing open the door from the cafeteria to the field left her blind for a moment as the transition from indoors to outdoors cause her to see spots in front of her eyes. There were more students outside than there were inside, but they were more dispersed. Every guy wearing a red shirt and black jeans drew her eyes, having her believe for a second it was Jerm.

When saw someone she or Jerm knew, she didn’t hesitate to ask if they’d seen him, using the lie about needing to return his book. He was fairly chatty and well known around the school but everyone shook their heads, saying they hadn’t seen him. She checked near the bathrooms, near Jerm’s next period and previous period, near the nurse’s office.

There were no texts from her friends about his whereabouts either.

At the end of one of the hallways, toward the back of the school, someone’s lunch smelled delicious and she wondered just what they were eating that smelled so mouthwatering. Probably nothing special, but she was momentarily distracted from her quest and decided to turn the corner and find out who was eating behind the equipment storage rooms, which faced the open back of the school where the older forgotten basketball court was.

And there – in some strange coinciding of fates - was Jerm, back against one of the basketball hoops, hunched on the concrete.

“Jerm!” Liz called.

Jerm looked up from his hunched position and shook his head. She couldn’t hear what he was saying. The sound wasn’t travelling in the open air.

But that smell was. As Liz got closer she got dizzier and more cloudy-headed as the delicious smell seemed to fill her thoughts and pull her eyelids down. She couldn’t even describe it – it was like something heavy, smoky, exotic, flowery, and musty all at the same time. It was making her dizzy, and warm, her skin a-light with a giddy buzz like she wanted to run with energy, play a game of tag like she hadn’t since she was in elementary school. What was –

Oh. Oh.

Jerm was shivering on the ground, not looking at her, his teeth chattering as he hugged his knees to his chest. With an anger completely uncharacteristic of him, he spit, “You know, your concern for everyone isn’t always welcome, sometimes it’s kind of suffocating--“

“You’re in Heat,” she said, and he immediately shut up, and began to _sob_.

“Oh –my god,” he hiccuped. “Now Gwen will never want me back, she presented as an omega last month.”

“I know. I’ve been able to smell her.”

“That’s right. Because - because you’re an Alpha. I can smell you – you too. You smell good. I needed to be away from people so I came out here, and you _followed_ me here. I told you I had a fever.” He was struggling through words. Brain fog. A symptom of Heat they had learned in health class.

Seeing him curled on the ground like that at her feet – her stomach curled like a twisting, beckoning hand.

What she should say next seemed so obvious, and the words tumbled out of her mouth matter-of-factly, if a little breathy. “Do you want to see it?”

“See what?” Jerm's brow had the tiniest quizzical indent.

“My…alphaness.”

His eyes widened as if awakening from sleep. “Your--?”

“Because I’m an Alpha. You never saw it.” 

His eyes searched her face, the heat blooming dark splotches on his skin. “Uhm—yeah I never did. So maybe.” His breathing had grown heavier and more even and seemingly absentminded, she noticed he’d gripped himself through his jeans. “I want to see.”

“Ok. That’s good. I’m glad that you, you want to,” she said, and that dizziness that wouldn’t go away, making her feel like she was floating, her head above a cloud while he was so far down below. With shaking hands, she unbuttoned the front of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She rarely tried to control _it_ , tried more often than not to ignore it, but right now she could feel it ready to push its way forward at the slightest mental nudge.

Somewhat prehensile, she pushed it out of its slit (a similar sensation to sticking her tongue out of her mouth), until it pointed out proudly in front of her. Light bluish-purple, and sticky, much larger than the average male cock, or so they’d learned in health class and confirmed by her small bit of experience.

Jerm made an aborted noise, and there was no doubt in her mind what was to happen next. It was like she was seeing the events in her mind before they occurred.

With eyes closed, Jerm leaned forward and touched his lips to her Stalk. He let his mouth fall open to take more of her in.

It was the most wonderful sensation she’d experienced, even that light caress. Those debates about just how amazing alpha omega sex was – well she was pretty sure she knew on which side of those debates she stood.

This felt right, this felt natural. Then why oh why did they have to take suppressants when they turned 18? Truly, did it make them _better_ than other countries to deny this part of their nature? Their society prided on being a haven of equal footing – where omegas, alphas, and betas could hide that part of themselves and live as female or male, a sex designation that was less guided by biological submission or dominance and simply guided by reproduction. After choosing to take suppressants at 18 or leave the country, those who decided to stay went through life a bit more dominant and submissive correlating to their designation, but it was unlikely anyone could tell _what_ another person was and therefore decide to treat them differently. And they didn't ask, it was taboo. Omegas were spared their heats. Alphas were spared being affected by them.

But losing _this_ was the cost? Liz thought, as Jerm’s over-heating, silky mouth slid over her Stalk like a kiss from heaven. She stuck her finger in her mouth and bit down, curled her toes, put a hand on the back of Jerm’s head and gently nudged him forward. And he eagerly complied. “Oh good-“ she breathed, before her pleasure was suddenly yanked away from her.

Or rather, she was yanked away from her pleasure. Two strong hands gripped onto her arms while a woman in white - ah, the school nurse - set up equipment beside Jerm and put a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

Liz looked behind her to see the campus security uniform of the man who had grabbed her. Her eyes trailed up his uniform, to his face, which was devoid of emotion, except for maybe a small curl of his lip.

Behind him, a few students stood by the equipment storage rooms, talking and staring with expressions she wasn’t sure what to make of, still so enamored by the smell of Jerm not a few feet away. But she was aware that her Stalk was still out, for all to see, and buried somewhere in her cloudy mind shame coursed through her.


End file.
